Pretty When You Cry
by bobbingformangos
Summary: A collection of times Regina and Emma get together to destroy each other. Who knows if there is any hope for them in the end.
1. I

**Pretty When You Cry I**

**_I'm Pretty When I Lie. _**

**Inspired by Pretty When You Cry by Vast. **

* * *

"No one could ever love you," Emma whispered into Regina's ear - her hand was wrapped tightly around the former Queen's throat, squeezing, as she thrusts her hips forward into Regina's plump ass causing the woman let out a stifled moan into the pair of panties stuffed into her mouth.

Emma's panties that she had shoved into Regina's mouth with a growl that the woman was too fucking loud.

Emma's other hand pressed into the small of Regina's back, just above her ass, keeping the woman pressed against the cold kitchen counter. The blonde looked down where the silicone cock that was connected to her hips pressed forward into Regina's ass before pulling back, the tip sliding out, before thrusting her hips back in and the cock disappearing into the tight rosebud.

Regina grasped for the edge of the counter, trying to steady herself and relax her body as much as she could - the intrusion stretching her ass so fucking much while still causing her so much fucking pleasure.

Not enough to cum.

Oh no, it was enough to drive the older woman absolutely insane but not enough to cum.

She didn't deserve to cum.

She didn't deserve to have the cock shoved up her cunt, Emma's fingers circling her clit in fast, small circles, or to have the blonde's mouth on her neck, sucking.

Regina didn't deserve it at all.

And most of all, she didn't deserve to cum.

Regina tried to push her hips back against Emma's thrusts in desperation, a sheen of sweat coating her body and her chest heaving agains the cold counter as she tried to catch a breath that seemed so out of her gasp.

She moaned and begged into the panties, sounds only coming out muffled due to the material.

She was getting fucked like an animal and begging for it.

"Some Queen you are," Emma growled into her ear, her body now pressed against Regina's back, thrusts coming faster, harder and her hand squeezing just that much harder around Regina's throat.

She hated the woman.

Despised her.

Emma was starting to blame the woman for things that wasn't even her fault just so that she could hate her just a tiny bit more.

The woman took everything from her.

Every.

Fucking.

Thing.

And the most important thing Regina took was her fucking heart and Emma hated that. Angry and hurt and scared and all these useless fucking emotions rolled up into the pit of her stomach and it came out the only way that Emma allowed -

She rammed the cock back into Regina's ass, laughing at the woman's cry out to cum.

Regina was desperate.

Why she let Emma do this to her - Emma didn't fucking know - but she let her. All the time. Anytime the blonde wished to let all the anger out.

And it seemed to only get worse - more rough, more heartless, more hurtful.

Regina clawed at the counter, desperate, needing to feel release as it built behind her cunt and tickled her sensitive flesh as she dripped down onto the floor.

She'll have to scrub it later.

Or Emma would force her to lick it up.

Only one of those allows her to cum afterwards.

"You worthless piece of shit," Emma groaned, feeling her own orgasm arise as she quickened her pace, shifting her hips just slightly so that her clit was rubbing right on the base of the cock.

The words hurt the older woman, stung them, reassuring her view of her self worth.

She knew what Emma was doing - she has played this game many time - hiding her feelings.

And despite knowing that Emma didn't mean any of it, knew that she only said the opposite of what she wanted because she was so fucking scared - the words still cut at Regina's heart as if they were spoken with real intent.

She was desperate and needed to cum and she had to respond because she was tired of keeping tired because the blonde couldn't deal with her feelings like a real adult.

Regina took out the panties, mouth dry and uncomfortable.

She forced the words out, not sounding as powerful as she had wanted them, "Then let me go, Emma."

Emma's hip went wild, hand tightening around Regina's throat to the point that the woman chocked, and Emma laid her chin on Regina's shoulder, her hand moving around to grasp Regina's breast.

As her own orgasm hit, Regina still in breathless agony, she whispered against Regina's ear with disgust, "Never."


	2. II

**Pretty When You Cry II. (Pretty When You Cry Series)**

_I didn't really love you_  
_But I'm pretty when I lie _

Regina dropped her keys in the glass bowl by the door as she entered the house. She let a sigh escape her lips as the heaviness of the day weighed down her shoulders. She leaned against the wall as she took off her heels, putting them on the steps so that she could take them up later. She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way into the kitchen.

"You're late," the voice said from the head of the table as Regina passed through the dinning room. She caused, hand to her chest to calm the thrusting heart as she flicked a wrist to turn on the lights. Emma sat at the head of the table, blonde curls pulled back into a loose pony tale and her arms crossing over her chest. She raised an eyebrows at Regina.

"I didn't know we had anything planned," Regina commented, licking her lips as another sigh spread through her body. She was so tired, so very tired and this little game that they have been playing was only adding to the exhaustion.

It was confusing and harmful to both of them - they knew it.

But yet, they slipped so easily and so quickly into these roles that they have created for each other out of desperation.

"Oh Regina," Emma taunted, confidence riding through her voice in a way that she only reserved around Regina. "I don't have to plan anything when I already know that you will drop to your knees for me."

Regina let out a breath of air in Emma's direction, running her tongue over her teeth before turning to head into the kitchen.

"Stop," Emma said, voice soft and gentle in a way that scared the older woman. It caused Regina to pause in her place before turning around to look at Emma. The sheriff had uncrossed her arms, opting to lean forward on the table to look at Regina with a rawness that neither women wanted to speak aloud.

But that's probably why all of this was so fucked up - because they didn't speak about it, talk about it, demand answers from another. Instead, they accepted the treatment that the other gave and, in the end, craved it.

"Come here," Emma said, voice still gentle as she moved the chair back and held out a hand. Regina could easily refuse and turn back into the direction of the kitchen. She could finally break this unhealthy habit. She could finally find worth in herself, but instead she complied.

Regina walked quickly to the blonde before grasping Emma's hand in her own. Emma squeezed Regina's hand, leaning forward to bring the smooth skin to her lips as she looked up at Regina with soft eyes.

This was new.

This was breathtaking.

Regina didn't deserve this - it was something she wished for and everyone knew that wishes didn't come true for her.

But she graciously accepted it and brought another hand up to caress Emma's cheek. This was a moment, soft and gentle, that neither women have given to the other. It was something unfamiliar and exciting and causes bees to buzz within their stomach.

It was so fucking immature that it made Regina sick but she indulged and gave in and let the fucking bees buzz in her stomach.

They were stronger than they were with Daniel.

And that hurt.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered against her skin before running her lips up and down the back of her hand, inhaling the scent of Regina's body wash.

"What for, dear?" Regina asked, words not as powerful as she was known for. Regina felt vulnerable and naked and as if she was treading in open water.

This was dangerous.

She felt Emma smile against her hand before looking back up at her, eyes darker around the irises as she dips her tongue out of her pink lips and lick at the sensitive skin on the back of Regina's hand. "Oh Regina," Emma said, voice thick with desire and taunting. "You are all too easy. Did Mommy starve you of attention?"

There it was - the knife pressing into her heart that left Regina breathless. She tried to yank her hand away, to walk away from this abusive behavior, but Emma held tight as she turned Regina's hand over so that she could lay a deceivingly soft kiss against the inside of Regina's wrist. She chuckled against the skin, meeting Regina's eyes once more, "I didn't really love you, Regina. No one could really love you."

Emma had never looked more beautiful than she did staring up at the former queen. Her eyes were the color of a oceanic storm - swirling with dark blues and greens. A curl had escaped the pony tail and curled around her temple. Her cheeks were blushed and lips starting to redden with blood from her fast pulse.

Regina frowned, face falling at the facade being ripped away from her so very quickly. Tears began to sting her eyes and she tried to pull away once again but this time, it was only half hearted. Regina hated herself that she couldn't push the blonde away, that she couldn't extract herself from the younger woman.

Regina was the most powerful person in their small town but yet she turned into a worthless piece of shit when it came to Emma.

Emma's other hand found it's way under the tight pencil skirt and to Regina's exposed thigh. Her nails digging into the sensitive skin of the inside of Regina's thigh - going ever so closely to the head radiating from the apex of the woman's legs. She taunted, voice husky and thick, "You always stay, Regina. Is it because you know that no one else would do this to you?"

Emma's fingers had found their way under the gusset of Regina's panties and three slipped deep inside Regina's tight cunt without warning. Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder to steady herself and let out a sharp cry at the pain. She had been soaked, yes, but her cunt also hasn't been penetrated in over a month due to Emma enjoying fucking her ass - bringing her close to orgasm but never letting her come.

Regina mewed at the needed contact, ground her hips to bring the woman deeper inside as her pussy grasped onto Emma's fingers and squeezed with it's tightness. Regina was soaked, wetness sliding down the fingers inside, coating Emma's wrist, and sliding down her arm. Regina looked down and could see the moisture pooling into the crease of Emma's forearm.

Emma curled her fingers as she pushed up Regina's skirt with her other hand, demanding, "Keep it up - if you let it go I promise to make you scream, Regina."

The threat caused Regina's blood to run cold but the head in her cunt pulsed and caused her to quickly press her hands against the skirt, keeping it raised as she watched Emma move her panties to the side and dip her head close - pink tongue darting out so only the very tip slide and parted her wet lips.

Regina's red, hard clit was crying out for Emma's attention and the blonde readily slide her tongue back and forth over the hardened nub - faster and faster, circling it and flicking.

Regina let out a scream, it was all too much.

The emotions.

The feeling of Emma inside of her.

The feeling of Emma's tongue on her.

It was too much.

She felt her knees buckle under her and she instantly let go of the skirt to brace herself against Emma and the dining room table.

It was instant - Emma pulling away and pulling out of her.

It felt like Emma had pulled her heart out of her chest.

She felt so fucking empty.

Emma wiped her fingers against her pants, when usually she would suck them into her mouth and taste Regina. She gnashed her teeth together as she stood up, chair falling back in her urgency, before looking over the older woman. Emma sneered, "You fucking cunt."

Regina froze, Emma's anger seething through her skin, burning her.

"You don't even deserve me being here," Emma whispered, stepping away forgetting the thread she made earlier. She couldn't look at Regina - she couldn't feel the things that she did for the older woman and be okay with it. She had to leave, she had to leave before weakness settled in and the gentleness came back. Emma pushed a chuckled out of her lips, "You don't even deserve me."

It was a shot at herself and at Regina and both women reeled back from each other as if they were hit with a bullet.

Regina blinked away a few tears, the moisture sliding down her cheeks leaving streaks on the olive tone skin. Emma noticed it and realized just how beautiful Regina looked when she was stripped naked of all her masks.

Emma could kiss her, could kiss away the tears.

But she couldn't.

She didn't.

Instead, she shook her head at the woman and left the room.

Regina jumped at the front door slamming moments later.


	3. III

**Pretty When You Cry. **

**III.**

_unedited._

* * *

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_  
_I didn't want to hurt you_

* * *

It's raining in Storybrooke, it has been for the two weeks that Regina locks herself in the mansion and only leaving to go take care of mayoral business.

It was a holiday weekend and Henry came to see her that morning - but now she was wrapped in her grey cotton robe and curled up in her bed. Her head resting on a pillow while her body was curled under the covers with her arms wrapped around her legs.

The thunder started the moment that she curled into bed and it seemed to get worse when tears escaped her eyes.

She felt like she was twelve - crying because whatever she did wasn't good enough for her mother's love.

Except her mother was dear and now she was vying for Emma and Regina thought that was pretty fucked up how much she wanted Emma's love.

Bile rose in her throat at the thought alone - but the fact that she was admitting it to herself that she wanted the love of Snow White's daughter proved to her just how much Emma had gotten to her.

The blonde had started to slit away at the place under her heart before slowly crawling in under the skin and staying there. Emma was a leech, feeding off Regina in ways that Regina believed even the blonde didn't realize.

And Regina let her in - all in the hope that one day Emma would realize there was a happy ending available for them.

But the rained picked up outside and the thunder boomed louder and the lightning lit up the dark room and Regina's hope was slipping from her fingertips.

* * *

Emma hit her head against the back of her seat once more. Eyes closed and fists gripping the stirring wheel so tight that her knuckles whitened. She banged her head back a few more times until a dull pain settled in the back of her scull - a growl escaping her lips as she fought away tears.

The pouring rain picked up outside.

She hated it.

It was the sky taunting her, laughing at her inability to accept and feel any kind of human emotion.

She barely knew how to love the kid and god knows she still held an apathy towards her parents. Especially since they were in "replace Emma mode".

But the shit that she was feeling for Regina was too much - it was all too much and she could barely breathe thinking about the woman.

She could barely breath not thinking about her.

Because, apparently, Regina had settled somewhere deep inside her and won't get the fuck out of her body.

No matter how many times she tried to fuck her out, to use her, the woman had taken a throne inside Emma's chest and ruled from within.

Did Regina even realize what she had done to Emma's heart?

In her frustration, Emma let out another growl and banged her palms against the stirring wheel. So much anger rolling around inside her - like the swirling black clouds blocking the twilight from everyone's vision.

Emma stared up through the window shield at the looming white mansion. She could go in there right now, take Regina against whatever she wished - however she wished - and then leave once her system was satisfied.

Or she could go in there and actually look at the woman. She could take in all the damaged she had caused to the woman and make it better. She could apologize and lick her wounds and give into this feeling.

Her hand moved to turn off the engine.

Emma didn't understand which choice she made until she made it to the door, clothes soaked, fist banging on the door.

She looked pathetic - hair matted to the face, dark circles around her eyes, clothes soaked through.

"Regina," she begged, mouth pressing against the door. "Please."

* * *

Regina heard her banging on the door.

Heard her begging to open the door.

There were tears falling down her cheeks and a yearning in the back of her throat for Emma.

She needed her - needed to open the door and accept whatever punishment that the blonde had in store for her.

It would be worth it to have Emma so close.

It would be worth it to feel worthless, disgusting, and like absolutely shit if it was Emma making her feel that way.

And the fact that Regina believed that it would be worth it was the exact reason she stayed sitting on the wooden stairs. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, teeth scrapping at her knee, and her heart thumped wildly against her ribcage as she stared at the door.

Lightening illuminating the silhouette of the blonde desperately calling for her on the other side.

* * *

_I didn't want to hurt you_  
_But you're pretty when you cry _


	4. IV

**Pretty When You Cry**

**IV. **

* * *

_You hurt me baby_  
_I hurt you baby _

* * *

It was still storming when Regina's ass got tired from sitting on the wooden steps. The foyer was pitch dark and the tears had dried on her cheeks.

Regina was tired.

Exhausted.

All cried out.

Apathetic.

Emma had stopped some time ago - though time was now lost on the mayor - it escaped her sometime between when Emma was banging on her front door and when the blonde had started to claw at it.

Now, Regina didn't know if she had given up and went home or had just sat on the other side of the door. A deep seeded anger started to light inside of Regina - hating this game that they had played. She hated the weakness that she displayed, how easily she crawled onto her knees to lick at Emma's cunt like a hungry animal.

Regina was pathetic - and something in her broke enough to make her despise that.

She was not raised this way.

She was not made this way.

To bow down before others - especially in hope that they would love her for her submission.

Regina was a fucking queen and she did not submit to anymore.

With a huff, she shook out her tired body and turned to go upstairs. Grasping onto the railing and in desperate need of a hot shower before she passed out in bed.

Tomorrow would be kinder to the former queen and she would be stronger.

She was done being this pathetic little shit.

"Regina?" The voice was barely loud enough for her to register it but her feet stopped moving on the steps and her entire body paused. "Regina?"

A soft knock was followed with the tentative asking of her name.

Her teeth began to grind as she turned around and walked down the steps. Back straight, shoulders back, head held high - a fucking Queen.

Regina reached for the door knob and slowly opened it.

She frowned at the woman before her. Emma looked a complete mess - drenched due to the rain, hair matted against her forehead, teeth chattering from the cold.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina asked cooly.

Emma frowned, looking up at her with big eyes similar to Henry's. It nearly cooled the burning fire within her - nearly.

"I just wanted..."

Regina growled, unable to control herself, "I'm tired of hearing what you want, Miss Swan. Do you know what happens when you talk about you want?"

Emma's eyes widened in surprised.

She had spent the last couple hours sitting against the door - thinking about everything. About what she wanted, what she needed, thinking about how she had treated Regina and what she could do to make it up.

She felt like shit - and finally realized that she had a lot of ass kissing to make up for how she treated the woman before her.

Emma shook her head in response.

Regina gave her a sickening smirk, lips stretching over her teeth as she leaned forward, warm breath caressing Emma's cool cheek. "You treat people like shit, Emma. Haven't you realized that yet?"

"Regina, I'm..."

"I'm not interested in hearing anything you have to say, Miss Swan." Regina quickly interrupted. Regina crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the heat rise in her. She missed this - the feeling of having power. Her eyes trailed over the wet mess that Emma made and clicked her tongue. "Although, Miss Swan, I'm sure that your mouth would be useful doing other things.

* * *

Emma found herself naked and spread on Regina's bed. A completely different scene from a couple weeks ago when she was shoving a silicone cock into Regina's ass - denying the woman an orgasm as she rammed her hips against Regina's.

Her wrists and ankles were bound with magic - each pull sent a pulse of energy through her system and vibrated through her center.

It was pure torture.

But she deserved it.

She accepted it.

She accepted each tease of Regina's tongue on her sensitive skin and the way that Regina would wrap her lips around Emma's nipple before biting it roughly and pulling on it.

Emma let out a howl, feeling her pussy flood as she struggled against the magical restraints - causing her pussy to continue to vibrate with intense pleasure. Enough to take her to the edge but no farther.

Regina chuckled against her breast before looking up at Emma. There was something missing from those brown eyes that scared Emma - that made her sad.

"Regina, please," Emma moaned, lifting her hips to meet the smooth skin of the body in between her legs.

"Shut up," Regina gritted, eyes never leaving Emma's. "You have no right to talk, Miss Swan."

Emma didn't want this.

She didn't want this from Regina.

She wanted to make things better.

She wanted to apologize.

She didn't want this at all.

"You are worthless, dear," Regina whispered as she kissed along Emma's collarbone. Her teeth scrapping at the skin as her hand traveled down between their naked bodies to slide her fingers through wet, slick folds. "And quite unloveable - how many foster parent's did you go through, darling?"

Three fingers slide inside Emma's cunt, pushing past any resistance and curled inside causing the blonde to scream out. Regina moved her hand fast, pressed her own clit against Emma's exposed thigh as she rubbed it back and forth against the girl.

"So, my dear, wouldn't that make you the pathetic, worthless, unloveable piece of shit?" Regina spat out, keeping the blonde tittering on the edge.

Emma didn't deserve to cum.

Regina slide out her fingers - Emma's wet pussy gushing - before bringing them up to Emma's lips and spreading the slick wetness around with a smile.

Then she pulled back, turned, and flicked her wrist. The magical restraints gone leaving a quivering mess of a girl on her bed.

Regina walked to the bathroom, crazing a hot shower, pausing to toss back to the blonde, "Please leave, Emma, you're not wanted here either."


	5. V

**Pretty When You Cry**

**V**

* * *

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

_I didn't want to hurt you baby_

* * *

Emma didn't understand why Regina gave up her happiness for her when she had treated her like shit.

They had came together at one point to save their son - but was that enough to erase all the dirty, fucked up things that Emma did to the woman?

Was that enough to erase the disgusting and twisted manification of love for the other woman?

She didn't understand why Regina held her hand at the town line.

The first intimate contact between the two since Regina threw Emma out with a snarl on her lips.

Regina caressed it, while looking into Emma's sea green eyes and telling her that she was giving her the gift of a happy life with their son.

It was a big gift to give to someone who had tore out your heart and mangled your flesh and evoked selfish moans from your lips.

But Regina gave it without hesitation.

And Emma did have a memories of a happy life.

It was filled with love and acceptance and she was worthy of it all.

Emma was mostly complete for an entire year, living in a city with their son.

She didn't realize how much she didn't deserve it until she regained her memories.

Because even though what she did to the other woman was buried somewhere in the past - it still stung her like bees stinging her skin and leaving stingers under her flesh as a reminder.

She gasped for the air that was taken from her lungs with each and every memory.

False.

Happy.

Whole.

And as she drove into the sleepy, seaside town, the filthy memories started to drip in. The harsh and meaningless words started to weigh heavy on her lips.

And shame stared to caress her heart with a reminder that at one point in her life, instead of choosing love, she decided that hurting it would be so much better.

* * *

Regina didn't look at her with shame or indigestion while they fought side by side against a Wicked Witch.

She didn't have the same snarl on her lips as the night she reminded Emma that she was worthless.

She also didn't bow down to the blonde or show weakness as she once did in the darkness of her bedroom.

They stared at each other, flutters starting once more in the pits of their stomach, and they were at a standstill.

Unable to move forward or backward.

And impasse.

Some situations are hopeless and static.

People made bad decisions, they were human after all, but that didn't mean that repairs came easy.

How could you stitch up holes in hearts when you had tore away so much flesh?

* * *

"Hey," Emma whispered as she took a seat next to the dark haired woman on the bench.

It was stormy in Storybrooke these last few weeks, the ocean now covered with a layer of morning fog.

Emma didn't mean to find Regina sitting on the beach at seven in the morning, but she followed the buzzing in her stomach unconsciously and it lead her to the former queen.

It seemed the buzzing would always lead her to the former queen.

Despite the queen finding happiness now, at least that's what the town was buzzing about.

"You know, Regina, I've always loved you," Emma whispered, scooting so that their thighs were pressed together.

Regina turned her head quickly, eyes wide as she regarded Emma's brave honesty.

Something she would never expect from the blonde, to be so opened and without walls.

Wasn't that how they got so broke in the first place?

Walls and lashing out from not knowing how to love?

Emma took off her gloves and sat them next to her thighs on the other side of the bench. She took a deep breath, as if she was going to dive into the ocean, and turned so that she could reach for Regina's gloved hands.

Slowly, with a gentleness she had never given to Regina before, Emma slide off the leather gloves from Regina's hands before sitting the material with her own.

The gasp that escaped her own lips when she threaded their fingers together surprised the blonde.

It caused Regina to stop breathing.

And their eyes to meet.

This was how it should have gone.

In the beginning, this is how it should have gone.

Emma gave Regina a small smile, of filled with regret and sheepishness. She let the words fall from her lips again, filled with everything she had inside her, "I love you, Regina. I didn't want to hurt you."

Regina cringed as the words fell from her lips too quickly, "You fooled me, dear."

Emma nodded and sucked in a breath, trying to push back tears, "I'm sorry - you never deserved what I did to you. I hope you know that, Regina, that you was worthy of the best kind of love there is and I'm sorry that I was never able to give that to you."

The apology was deep and heartfelt but not enough to cover the holes in their hearts or warm them completely.

But it was a start.

And that's when tears fell from Regina's eyes because she loved Emma too and she hated that it took all of this for them both to accept it. She hated the scars that their hearts wore because they didn't know how to love properly.

And she hated how late it was.

How neither of them knew if that was enough anymore.

But in this moment, Emma couldn't help but reach forward to caress Regina's cheek with her fingers.

Softly memorizing the feel of her skin under the pads of her fingers.

She sighed and leaned her forehead against Regina's, inhaling her.

This gentleness welcomed and needed and accepted as Regina closed her eyes for a moment and took it all in.

And Emma whispered with a lightheaded, small chuckle to break up the seriousness clogging the backs of their throats, "Goodness, Regina, you've always been pretty when you cried."


End file.
